


Q U E E N

by mrsbillyhargrove



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, My first post in like six months, dont judge me, first queen fic, group chat au, i ship maylor, im so sorry, inspired by a group chat I’m in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbillyhargrove/pseuds/mrsbillyhargrove
Summary: So basically the Boys™️ are all in a group chat together and it’s terrible but also amazing so e n j o y darlings.





	1. Oh God why

**Author's Note:**

> CrazyCatLady = Freddie  
> LittleDrummerBoy = Roger  
> Deakyyy = John  
> REDSPECIAL = Brian

_**CrazyCatLady** has started a new chat._

_**CrazyCatLady** named the chat “Q U E E N”._

**CrazyCatLady:** darlings this is important so stop what you’re doing and fucking pay attention to me

 **LittleDrummerBoy:**  Freddie it’s fucking 2 am 

 **Deakyyy:** fred we live in the same flat

 **Deakyyy:** why are you texting us

 **REDSPECIAL:**  okay question

 **REDSPECIAL:** who tf made a group chat at 2 am

 **LittleDrummerBoy:**  Bri who do you think??? 

 **REDSPECIAL:**  fuck you freddie

 **CrazyCatLady:** everyone shut up and listen to me

 **CrazyCatLady:**  I met this cute guy yesterday at the pub down the street

 **CrazyCatLady:** and he gave me his number 

 **Deakyyy:** with all due respect, I don’t care

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** Deaky don’t be fucking rude 

 **REDSPECIAL:** you two shut up

 **REDSPECIAL:** congrats fred

 **CrazyCatLady:** thank you Brian, at least ONE person cares

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** well I’m too BUSY to care

 **Deakyyy:** busy doing what? Getting fucked by Brian?

 **REDSPECIAL:** Deaky shut up you can’t prove anything 

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** @deaky fuck off 

 **CrazyCatLady:**  well don’t deny it darlings, we hear you all the time from our rooms

 **REDSPECIAL:** Oh god why fred

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** hey you know what fred how bout you fuck off 

 **Deakyyy:** guuuuuyyysss it’s late

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** THANK YOU Deaky. Let’s all go to bed goodnight 

 **REDSPECIAL:**  goodnight

 **Deakyyy:** goodnight... @brian @roger have fun tonight ;)

 **CrazyCatLady:** goodnight my darlings and don’t be too loud tonight Brian and roger ;)

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** FUCK OFF


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets added to the group chat oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim= Fred’s Bae

_**CrazyCatLady** has added **Fred’s Bae**  to “Q U E E N”._

**CrazyCatLady:** guyyyyys 

 **Fred’s Bae:**  how did I get here

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** love it when I wake up regretting my existence

 **Fred’s Bae:** mate you alright

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** and just w h o are you

 **CrazyCatLady:**  EVERYONE SHUT UP

 **REDSPECIAL:** ROG YOU OKAY?

 **Deakyyy:** what’s going on

 **CrazyCatLady:**  g u y s

 **CrazyCatLady:** this is Jim, the guy I met 

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** oof I have too much anxiety to meet new people but anyways hi Jim

 **REDSPECIAL:** nice to meet you

 **Deakyyy:** jim I would like to apologize in advance for what you will witness on this group chat 

 **Fred’s Bae:** hey everyone. I assume LittleDrummerBoy is Roger, REDSPECIAL is Brian, and Deakyyy is John? Based off what fred told me

 **REDSPECIAL:** but anyway guys on to more important things (no offense Jim) 

 **REDSPECIAL:** ROGER MY LOVE ARE YOU OKAY

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** yeah yeah I’m FINE no thanks to Y O U

 **Deakyyy:** I  calmed him cause YOU were bUSY

 **CrazyCatLady:** guys guys not in front of Jim

 **Fred’s Bae:** uh Fred wtf

 **CrazyCatLady:** they’re not usually like this I swear

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** yes we are

 **Deakyyy:** yeah we are

 **REDSPECIAL:** stop lying Fred

 **REDSPECIAL:** but ANYWAY Roger are you okay?? What happened??

 **CrazyCatLady:** guys GO TO A DIFFERENT CHAT

 **Fred’s Bae:** oof

 

_**REDSPECIAL** started a seperate chat with **LittleDrummerBoy.**_

 

 **REDSPECIAL:** babe did I do something?

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** no

 **REDSPECIAL:** did fred do something 

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** no

 **REDSPECIAL:**  then what happened? I’m super worried?

 **LittleDrummerBoy:**  I really don’t want to talk about it

_**LittleDrummerBoy** has left the chat._

 

_**LittleDrummerBoy** has started a seperate chat with **Deakyyy.**_

 

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** John I need to talk to you

 **Deakyyy:** yeah sure what’s up

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** well first off thank you for helping me earlier

 **Deakyyy:** yeah it was nbd

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** second, don’t tell Brian about what happened

 **Deakyyy:** wait why

 **Deakyyy:** are you guys having issues?

 **Deakyyy:** do I need to kill him??

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** DEAKY NO

 **LittleDrummerBoy:**  I just don’t want him to get all overprotective and try and hurt Tim

 **Deakyyy:** but I thought you hate Tim??

 **LittleDrummerBoy:**  I do, but like I don’t want him killed 

 **Deakyyy:** oooooh okay I get ya

 **Deakyyy:** well maybe you should at least tell Brian what’s wrong so he doesn’t freak out

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** maybe 

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** who knows

_**LittleDrummerBoy** has left the chat._


	3. Chapter 3

_**REDSPECIAL** started a new chat._

_**REDSPECIAL** named the chat “SaVe RoGeR”. _

 

 **REDSPECIAL:** you’re probably wondered why I’ve gathered you all here today

 **Deakyyy:** yeah wtf man

 **CrazyCatLady:** why does little Roggie need saving?

 **Fred’s Bae:** guys I’m at WORK

 **REDSPECIAL:** this is important JIM

 **REDSPECIAL:** IM WORRIED ABOUT ROGER

 **Deakyyy:** Bri he’s f i n e

 **REDSPECIAL:** NO HES N O T

 **REDSPECIAL:** HE WANTED TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH YESTERDAY INSTEAD OF IN OUR ROOM

 **Deakyyy:** you’re just upset because he didn’t want to FUCK LAST NIGHT

 **Fred’s Bae:** guys. W O R K

 **REDSPECIAL:**  that’s not it!!!

 **REDSPECIAL:** IM S E R I O U S

 **CrazyCatLady:** what is going on??

 **REDSPECIAL:** ROGER IS NOT OKAY! HES BEEN SHAKING, HES ON EDGE LATELY

 **Deakyyy:** Brian, I’m gonna tell you this s l o w l y

 **Deakyyy:** rog and I texted about it last night, and he’s fine

 **CrazyCatLady:** hold up, 

 **CrazyCatLady:** John 

 **CrazyCatLady:** what aren’t you telling us

 **Deakyyy:**  nothing!

 **REDSPECIAL:** john

 **REDSPECIAL:** you better tell me right fucking now

 **REDSPECIAL:** or I will KILL YOU

 **Deakyyy:** GUYS I DONT KNOW ANYTHING!!

 **CrazyCatLady:** mhm I’ll get it out of you somehow

 

_**CrazyCatLady** started a seperate chat with **Deakyyy.**_

 

 **CrazyCatLady:** bitch spill

 **Deakyyy:** Fine

 **CrazyCatLady:** but you canNOT tell brian

 **CrazyCatLady:** okay, okay, just SPILL THAT TEA

 **Deakyyy:** Roger ran into Tim and a bar

 **CrazyCatLady:** ex boyfriend Tim?

 **Deakyyy:** yes

 **Deaky:** anyway Tim bought him a drink and was being friendly to Roger and roger was a bit suspicious but you know in his mind a free drink is a free drink

 **Deakyyy:** so once rog started drinking the drink, he noticed it tasted a lil weird but he kept on drinking it

 **Deakyyy:** then rog started feeling a little dizzy and Tim told him that he just needed some air so Tim took him outside to the alley behind the bar

 **Deakyyy:** and Tim started getting handsy with Roger and Roger was like no and tried to fight back but he couldn’t move any of his limbs, so Tim pushed him against the wall and tried to unbutton his jeans, but then I walked up and found them and I punched Tim and he ran away and then Roger fainted and I took him home

 **Deakyyy:** long story short Tim put something in roger’s drink and tried to rape him but I saved the day

 **CrazyCatLady:** I’m gonna fucking kill tim

 **Deakyyy:** Freddie no

 **CrazyCatLady:** Freddie YES

 **CrazyCatLady:** we need to tell brian

 **Deakyyy:** n o

 **CrazyCatLady:** I’m gonna tell him. We have to this is serious

 **Deakyyy:** no sir 

_**CrazyCatLady** left the chat. _

 

_**CrazyCatLady** started a new chat with **REDSPECIAL.**_

 

_**CrazyCatLady** sent three screenshots._

**CrazyCatLady:** Brian THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED WITH ROGER

 **REDSPECIAL:** I’m going to murder Tim.

 **CrazyCatLady:** same

 **REDSPECIAL:** then we had better go.

_**REDSPECIAL** has left the chat._

 

Q U E E N 

 

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** why are fred and Brian leaving with a bag of kitchen knives?

 **REDSPECIAL:** we’re going to murder tim

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** Deaky you told them?!

 **Deakyyy:** I had to!

 **Fred’s Bae:** who are we killing?

 **CrazyCatLady:** Roggie’s ex

 **Fred’s Bae:** oh I am SO IN

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** jim no!!

 **REDSPECIAL:** rog why didn’t you tell me bby?

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** I didn’t want you to hurt him and get in trouble

 **REDSPECIAL:** bby you can bail me out

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** you right

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** have fun 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
